The long range goal of this study is to conduct community-based research that will contribute to the body of knowledge in nursing and health care delivery related to the AAPI and Caucasian populations. The objective of this study is to conduct a secondary analysis on the Add Health data set at two points of time (09/94 and 08/96) to test a preliminary model that was generated from the applicant's preliminary study (4 focus group interviews). The theoretical framework has the potential to explain and predict the relationships among AAPI mothers' and adolescents' perceptions of their interactions, adolescents' perceived maternal sexual expectations (APMSE), and age at the first sexual initiation. The theoretical framework also can be used as a basis for understanding different cultural influences on adolescents' sexual behaviors by comparing AAPI adolescents with those of their Caucasian peers. The specific aims of this study are 1) to explore the relationships among AAPI mothers' and adolescents' perceptions of their interactions, APMSE, and age at first sexual initiation; 2) to examine whether the relationships among AAPI mothers' and adolescents' perceptions of their interactions, APMSE, and age at first sexual initiation vary according to gender and the level of acculturation; 3) to compare the relationships among AAPI mothers' and adolescents' perceptions of their interactions, APMSE, and age at first sexual initiation with those of their Caucasian peers. The relevance of this project to public health is to bridge the sexual health care disparities among AAPI adolescents. The common perception that Asian Americans are a "model minority" has led the public to believe that this population does not have health related problems. However, in reality, this group has health needs that are as serious as those of other ethnic and racial groups, such as pressure related to overcoming differences in appearance and cultural practices. Little is known about these adolescents' decision making processes in terms of their maternal influences, particularly in relation to their sexual initiation. By understanding and comparing the influences of APMSE with those of Caucasians, nursing professionals could bridge the knowledge gaps and develop effective interventions for this long overlooked population. This proposed study fits into the National Institute of Nursing Research priority area of health promotion during developmental transitions (i.e., adolescents) and the development of culturally sensitive intervention programs for the AAPI population. This study is fundamental to the design of a family intervention to improve mother-adolescent interactions, enhance adolescents' sexual health behaviors, and ultimately decrease sexual health care disparities for AAPI adolescents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]